


vague love （虚无的爱）

by Serafina_0717



Category: srrx 无明显cp指向
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafina_0717/pseuds/Serafina_0717
Summary: 有轻微尸体描写 感觉不适请立即退出 无明显cp指向可自行带入警官姓杨 因为我在英语课写的 老师姓杨





	vague love （虚无的爱）

¹ Fantasy can make people swallow chaff as flour.

8月7号 星期六 多云转晴 

今天是他消失的第8天，他突然回来了，像以前的每一个晚上一样。我忘记了他怎么进的门，只能记得他狠狠的顶进我的身后。

没有润滑…没有任何的前戏…

 

不过没关系，他回来就好。

就算是用鲜血换来的也好。

“这有疼痛才能让你记住”他好像是这么说的。每当硕大向身体里前进一分，我的心都会颤抖一下，可奇怪的我并没有感受到任何疼痛。这当然是极好的，让我少了不少皮肉之苦。我缓缓撸动着我得不到抚慰的性器，看着他眯着眼睛一点一点的挺动，心里竟然有一丝幸福。

他撞得狠了些，每一次都几乎只留下了一个头，肠液流了出来，顺着股缝，洇湿了一片床单。我的前端涨得难受，手上迎合着他挺动的节奏。

一下…一下…一下…

就在我即将到达顶峰时，他攥住了我的手，坏心眼的堵住我前端的小孔，又将他的性器在我的身体里小范围的运动，幅度不大，可每一下都狠狠地捻在我最怕的那一点上。我的一只手被压在身下，只能用另一只手照顾自己。

我已经快受不了了，身体在不住地颤抖。他还是狠狠地戳在我最怕的那一点上。他了解我的一切，包括我的敏感点。我的心脏跳的很快，止不住的喘息，像一条脱水的鱼。我的意识开始模糊，他的身影逐渐变得透明……

当我清醒时，他已经走了。只留下我躺在地板上，后面没有黏腻的感觉，只有身前的性器和小腹上沾着些来自自己的白星。他没射在里面。这样想想，我竟有些小失望。

我爬起来，身上酸痛，可能是在榻榻米上躺了太长时间。我的腰背也有些酸痛，头有些眩晕。走进浴室，将身上皱皱巴巴的衬衣褪下，身上没有什么青紫的痕迹。今天的他，很冷漠，不带着一丝情欲，像是单纯的发泄，把我当成了泄欲的工具。也罢，他可能还在生我的气吧。

²最近心脏有时跟漏跳一拍一样空落落的，睡眠也不好，还总头晕。他还给我留下了药，看来还是不是太生我的气。今天就记到这里吧。

8月8日记

8月8日 星期日 晴

他又来了一次，在晚上11点左右，我正躺在沙发上拨弄吉他。他就闯了进来，将吉他随意丢在地毯上，直接把我压在了沙发上，压得我几乎喘不过气来。他用手缓缓撸动我的柱体，另一只手摩挲着我的冠状沟，刚几下，我就忍不住浑身颤抖，白又浓稠的精液喷洒出来，沾的满手。他将手上的精液涂抹在我的脸上。我伸出舌头舔了舔，有些苦，腥气席卷了我的味觉。他嘴角向上勾了勾，是我最爱的样子。 8月9日记。

“8月9日 星期一 雨……”杨警官看着这篇只写了日期的日记，看了看那个躺在地上的人，叹了口气，将日记向前翻了几页。

7月24日 星期六 雨

这几天雨下的有些频繁。下午，听说家附近的甜品店出了一款新的布丁，便吵着闹着让他去买。他一向对我的话，提的要求百依百顺。

外面雨下的很大，他拿了把伞就出门了。吉他的弦该换了，生了锈，本想着让他回来换的。楼下隐隐约约有救护车的声音。

不知不觉，他已经去了一个小时了，还没有回来的意思。我给他打了一个电话。无人接听。他从不会不接我的电话， 我有些不安，就下了楼去找他。

外面的雨跟帘子一样，挡住视线。刚到路口，就看到了他出去时带的深蓝色的伞躺在便道上，还有些泥污沾在上面。伞边上，一群人里三层外三层的围住，我只看到一辆汽车停在不远处，一个塑料袋躺在地上，应该是车祸。我心里更不不安了。现在想想真是后悔没让他注意安全。

地上的血迹应该已经被雨水冲刷干净，没有留下一丝痕迹。我捡起地上的伞，跑回了家。出来匆忙，手机放在了茶几上。刚进门，电话还在嚎叫着，他打来的。我祈祷着，但是是没有用的。电话里的陌生人（应该是警察）用冰冷的声音宣判了他的死刑。我应该是做了回应，大概吧。

我不明白，他只是去买了个布丁。甜品站就在小区对面。为什么？我不记得我当时的反应了，表情应该很扭曲吧。我忘记了我怎么到的医院，只是记得我见他的最后一面。

脑震荡，颅骨骨折，颅内出血，抢救无效。仅仅四个词，他就消失了。他一定很疼吧。我拉着他的手，拂过他的五指，僵硬，没有血色。我把我的戒指给他带上，他的戒指却不见了，大概掉到了现场。所以我就回了一趟现场。

 

杨警官放下日记，回想起那天的场景。

 

那天傍晚，雨下的比下午小了些。一个男孩儿收了伞，独自走在雨里。他一直弯腰低头，像是在寻找什么。不一会儿，他蹲了下去，捡起了一个什么东西套在自己的手指上，不停地摩挲着，还似乎自言自语说了些什么。

接着他向肇事车辆走来，杨警官抬手拦住他。他说：“我是受害者家属。”“那你和他的关系是？”“恋人。”他脱口而出。

杨警官侧身让开，“节哀。”他拿走了汽车边受害者留下的塑料袋，走到便道上，从里面拿出了一个布丁。杨警官一直默默看着他，盒子上大概沾着些血迹。盒子也有些皱皱巴巴，还沾了泥污。他毫不在意地打开盒子，取出依旧完好的布丁，合着雨水一口一口，小心翼翼地吃掉了布丁。雨水顺着他的发丝留下。

这大概是他最后一次吃布丁了吧。杨警官想。

 

杨警官回过神来，不忍心接着看下去，便向前翻了几页。

 

7月28日 星期三 阴

我失眠了，我总觉得他没死，他回来了。我的保温杯里有满满的红茶，还是温的。他的家人来了，收走了他的东西。虽然他的家人还是不认同我，甚至认为他们儿子的人间蒸发和我有关。但我不愿意与他的家人过多纠缠，自然不欢而散。  
7月29日记。

7月29日 星期四 多云转晴 大风

他果然没死，之前的一切果然只是我的幻觉，他回来了，我们大吵了一架。他难得冲我发一次脾气。他说我孩子气，怪我容许他的家人拿走他的东西。我怎么解释他都不停，夺门而出。

 

杨警官合上日记，转头去问法医：“死因？”法医直了直腰：“做爱时心梗，猝死。”“和谁”“初步判定为自慰。”“按意外算吧，联系家属，不用检验了，留个全尸。”杨警官低头看向那具尸体，全身裸露，由于气温过高，有些腐烂，但还是盖不住那张精致的脸。自慰时奇怪的姿势让他的身体有些地方形成尸斑。左手张成爪型，搭在地上，像是抓住了什么。眼球因为死亡后血压的变化而爆裂。杨警官轻轻抚上他的眼睑，勉强为他合上双眼。

两个星期经历这一对小情侣的先后死亡。让这位身经百战的警官也感到疲惫。看着殡仪馆的车将他送走，杨警官松了口气，揉揉眉头，脑子里突然蹦出这样一句话。

³ “有时候，一个人只要好好活着，就足以拯救某人。” 

 

¹ 幻想会使人把皮糠当作面粉咽下去。  
² 窦性心律不齐的症状 容易引发猝死  
³ 《嫌疑人x的献身》

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话说！写完了，这篇是最让我难受的。我不喜欢写日记，却又要挑战日记体。线索有点乱，日记里的话也有些凌乱。前面我尽力了，7月28日后是主人公出现PTSD神志不清所写。有人说，正常人谁会在日记里把做爱写的那么详细。可能这时的主人公已经不正常了吧。我不善于写短片，中长又鸽了。所以辛苦大家看到这里。这是一个不太悲伤的悲伤的故事。


End file.
